How Badly Do You Want This?
by elsbian
Summary: HUDDY SMUT. Oneshot. Alternate version of 2x01, 'Acceptance'. How badly does House want the case?


**Alternate version of 2x01, 'Acceptance'. One of the first scenes. When Cuddy says 'how badly do you want this?', I couldn't help but make it dirty.**

"Death row guy - I want the case." House announced with a smile as he put both hands on his cane in front of him.

"How do you even know about him? You don't hfave access to the hospital's mainframe." Cuddy asked, an air of both annoyance and curiosity in her voice.

"No... but partypants does." House answered, staring across at Cuddy with a cautious glance.

A look of anger flashed across Cuddy's face as she took in what he said. With a short deep breath she continued. "You stole my password?"

"Well it hardly counts as _stealing_, it's a pretty obvious choice." House answered in a subtle sarcastic way.

"Well, I have already assigned 'death row guy' to Dr. Nolo." Cuddy said, sitting down and shooting a glare at House.

"Nolo?!" House asked incredulously. "Pfft, well, I don't want to say anything bad about another doctor, especially a useless drunk."

"_You_ are addicted to pain pills." Cuddy said.

"But I'm not useless," House explained, "tell Nolo I'm taking over."

"Dr. Nolo is a board certified cardiologist."

"Oh good, I'm sure he'll explore all the usual options why a guy's heart pumps so fast it starts to pump out air instead of blood." House shot at

Cuddy before a frown spread across his face and he furrowed his brow. "Wait a sec, there are no usual options." He said, looking into Cuddy's eyes.

Cuddy looked down at her desk before looking back up at House as he popped a vicodin. "How badly do you want this?"

Oh god. So many answers, so many words, so many ways of telling her. Or showing her. It was just a matter of where to start. With one move towards the desk, House's face was about half an inch from Cuddy's as they stared into each other's eyes.

"How badly do you want to know?" House whispered with a mischievous smile. Before Cuddy could answer, House captured her lips in a passionate kiss, dropping his cane to the floor in an instant.

In an instant, Cuddy placed a hand on House's rough scratchy cheek and drew him closer. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue ghosted across her bottom lip before sliding in and dancing in her mouth.

House pulled away and grabbed hold of Cuddy's hand, pulling her on to her feet and round to his side of the desk. Her hands splayed across his chest as once again their lips crashed together. House's hands remained firmly gripped on Cuddy's ass as soft tongue explored every inch of her mouth.

Eventually the building tension between them became too strong to be suppressed by a kiss, and House's hands began sliding beneath Cuddy's short black skirt. Despite the alarm bells ringing in her head, Cuddy found herself unable to stop his invasion and merely pulled him closer, feeling his erection pressing against her bare thigh.

Houfse smiled against her lips as he twirled the soft lacey material in his fingers, the very panties that he had always dreamed of touching. The whole ordeal felt so right and so perfect, so _fucking_ perfect.

As House hitched Cuddy's skirt up, he gave her a playful push and she fell towards the desk, her ass bumping into it gently. A small gasp escaped her lips as House's hands immediately began creeping up her thigh, sending a shiver down her spine that made her heart beat a thousand times faster. She pushed herself onto the desk with an awkward jump before resuming the kiss with House.

Once again, House's fingers reached her panties, and he drew them painfully slowly down her soft thighs. She shifted her weight and wriggled to speed up the process, but much to her dismay, House continued at the same pace, a smug smile playing across his lips at her impatience. Eventually the soft material was revealed to House in all its lacey black glory.

House dropped carefully to his knees and smirked up at Cuddy. She stared down at him, her eyes ablaze with lust and curiosity as she sat on the desk. House's eyes darted towards a more interesting place than Cuddy's face, no matter how gorgeous it may be, particularly when it was flushed and pink. Cuddy smiled as a boyish look flashed across House's face at the sight before him. With her black panties pulled down to her knees and her legs parted, there was possibly no better sight in the world.

House's kisses slowly trailed up her inner thigh, sending waves of pleasure throughout Cuddy's body with minimal touch. Her head flew backwards as his tender kisses reached their destination.

As his tongue flitted and darted across her body, the sound of her ecstatic moans and squeals filled the room. Her body quivered and her heart raced in her chest as his stubble tickled and scratched her thighs, edging her closer and closer. This was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was pure pleasure and lust.

With one final flick of his tongue, House's name erupted from Cuddy's mouth as she shook under his touch. He jumped back to his feet and kissed the corner of her mouth. Her quick, hot breaths tickled the side of his face as he moved his lips to her ear.

"So do I get the case?"

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
